El pasado regresa
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Patty había llevado una vida tranquila y feliz hasta que su hijo mayor toma una decisión que hace tambalearse su idílica existencia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno. 

* * *

><p>Apenas comenzaba la primavera de 1940 y la vida comenzaba a despertar en los campos de Illinois. Tom Stevens se dirigía cabalgando a su hogar, ubicado en medio de la vasta propiedad que había heredado de su padre y que él se había encargado de ampliar y hacer prosperar. Caía la tarde y su jornada había terminado, lo animaba la perspectiva de una deliciosa cena rodeado de su esposa y sus hijos, después seguiría un baño tibio, tal vez escuchar un poco el radio y terminar el día en brazos de su esposa. Tom sonrió, definitivamente no se podía quejar, sus negocios iban bien, podía mantener a su familia con holgura sin embargo sus hijos trabajaban siempre con ahínco y eran sencillos, su esposa estaba siempre activa y sonriente y le gustaba recordarle que lo amaba. Pronto cumplirían veintitrés años de casados, siempre le regalaba algo o la llevaba de paseo para celebrar, debía pensar qué hacer este año.<p>

Esos lindos pensamientos ocupaban su mente cuando llegó a su casa, enfiló al establo para acomodar su caballo, uno de los trabajadores se ofreció a ayudarlo y aceptó, no quería esperar para entrar a su casa. Abrió la puerta, se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en el perchero, nadie se acercó a recibirlo, lo cual le extrañó mucho. Inmediatamente escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras de prisa, apareció su hija, una linda joven de veinte años y aspecto saludable, cabello castaño y facciones redondeadas, como sus curvas, las cuales eran notorias aún con el activo estilo de vida que llevaba en la granja.

–Papi –dijo con voz entrecortada la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Martha, hijita –él respondió al beso de su hija y la abrazó– ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Henry no ha llegado, y… –la chica hizo una pausa, suspiró, aspiró como si tomara fuerzas y continuó–, Alexander llegó más temprano y… discutió con mamá… ella se alteró mucho, le gritó y lloró, él salió muy enojado, tomó a su caballo y se fue a todo galope… mamá se encerró en su cuarto y no me deja pasar pero puedo escuchar que ha estado llorando mucho… –la chica se enjugó un par de lágrimas y siguió–, papi nunca los había visto así.

Tom dio otro beso a su hija y se dirigió a su alcoba. La puerta tenía seguro, llamó y nadie respondió, preocupado sacó su llave y abrió, quizá era la primera vez que la usaba, solo la cerraban por dentro cuando ambos querían algo de privacidad. La habitación estaba en penumbras, el sol se estaba poniendo y no había ninguna luz encendida, accionó el interruptor y lo sorprendió ver a su esposa sentada en el suelo, recargada en la cama, con una mano sostenía un par de muñecos que no había visto en años y, aunque parecía dormida, era evidente que había llorado mucho.

–Patty, Patty –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella dando grandes zancadas–, mi amor ¿qué pasó? –se inclinó sobre ella, como no reaccionó la levantó en brazos y delicadamente la colocó sobre la cama. Él se sentó a un lado y la acunó en sus fuertes brazos, pronto ella volvió en sí, en cuanto lo vio estalló en llanto nuevamente, con una mano se aferró a él y con la otra apretó las viejas marionetas.

–Patty, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás así? Martha dice que discutiste con Alexander.

–Ay Tom –dijo la mujer entre sollozos–, es que… Alexander… quiere… enlistarse en el ejército… sabe que nuestro país entrará pronto en la guerra y… Tom, Tom… no puedo pasar por esto otra vez… no puedo, no puedo… mi hijo… es, es todo lo que queda de… él… –se aferró con más fuerza de su esposo.

Tom por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que decir y se limitó a abrazar a su esposa. Pronto se volvió a quedar dormida, con cuidado la acomodó de nuevo en la cama y bajó a cenar. Martha y Henry ya lo esperaban con la cena servida, los tres comieron en silencio, al terminar Henry le dijo que después le mostraría la información del programa de agronomía de la Universidad Purdue al que quería inscribirse. Tom asintió y le dijo a su hijo que otro día con gusto lo vería, le pidió a Martha que le subiera a Patty un plato con sopa y un té, a ambos les dijo que se retiraran a sus habitaciones y se sentó a esperar a Alexander.

Ya se había hecho de noche cuando escuchó los pasos de un caballo aproximarse, oyó como se dirigía al establo y después de un momento, los pasos firmes de su hijo en el porche. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un alto y fornido muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y los mismos ojos color chocolate de su madre, cubiertos con un grueso par de anteojos. Alexander se acercó a Tom y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba.

–Hijo siéntate por favor –pidió Tom.

El joven obedeció pero se veía claramente que estaba incómodo bajo la mirada escrutadora de aquel que siempre había llamado papá.

–¿Es cierto lo que me cuenta tu mamá?, ¿quieres enlistarte en el ejército? –preguntó

–Así es… papá –respondió.

–¿Por qué?, ¿no estás contento aquí?

–No es eso papá, siento que es algo que tengo que hacer, para –hizo una pausa–, para honrar la memoria de… mi padre –bajó la mirada.

–Como hombre te entiendo perfectamente hijo. Pero por favor, no le causes esa tristeza tan grande a tu madre, ella ya perdió a un ser amado; si te llegara a perder a ti también, no lo resistiría, y yo tampoco –agregó Tom con voz triste–. Piensa en tu tío Archie y en los abuelos Cornwell… ellos también han sufrido mucho, tú eres una de sus mayores alegrías.

–Papá… por favor. De verdad, tengo que hacerlo, además aún no entramos en guerra, al principio solo estaría entrenando. Además, ya no soy ningún niño, ya tengo veinticuatro años, puedo tomar esta decisión.

–¿Qué hay de Alice? –preguntó Tom, refiriéndose a la novia de Alexander, una linda chica que había conocido en la universidad– ¿Qué opina ella?

–Ella no lo sabe todavía, pensé en marcharme y enviarle una carta, tal vez así no sufra tanto –dijo en voz queda.

–No por favor, no hagas eso. –dijo Tom alarmado–. Tienes razón, eres un hombre adulto y eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, pero por lo que más quieras, no te vayas sin despedirte. Eso… eso rompió el corazón de tu madre en el pasado.

Alexander bajó la mirada. –No lo sabía.

–Muy bien hijo, si en verdad decides enrolarte, por favor avísanos cuando te vayas y escríbenos siempre. ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí papá, gracias por comprender –dijo mientras se echaba a sus brazos como cuando era un niño pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Patty en su dormitorio recordaba los sucesos de hacía casi veinticinco años.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Era mayo de 1915 y acababa de pasar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy en el Hogar de Pony, Patty le había pedido a Candy quedarse un tiempo ahí y con el permiso de la señorita Pony y la hermana María, la chica inglesa se había instalado. En el orfanato siempre había mucho trabajo, Patty se hizo cargo de enseñar a los niños y ayudaba en la cocina, no era muy hábil pero algo había aprendido de Annie cuando las dos ayudaban a Candy en las reuniones en el departamento. Cuando pasaron un par de semanas la hermana María notó algo raro en Patty, pero no podía decir con exactitud qué, recordó que en el convento donde ella había estado había un área donde llegaban chicas "que tenían problemas", pasaban un tiempo ahí y la mayoría se iba, alguna otra se incorporaba a la vida consagrada. Una vez que hubo tomado sus votos, la hermana María comenzó a ayudar en el orfanato adjunto al convento, ahí entendió el tipo de problemas que tenían las chicas que llegaban, y también descubrió lo que deseaba hacer; en cuanto una amable señorita solicitó a una religiosa para ayudarle a manejar un orfanato en el área rural de Illinois ella se ofreció de inmediato.<p>

Una tarde, en la que Candy acababa de regresar del hospital en el que trabajaba y se estaba alistando para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena, la hermana María llegó a la habitación que compartía con Patty.

–Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó la religiosa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

–Sí claro, hermana María ¿sucede algo?

–Es sobre Patty ¿no has notado nada en ella?

–Mmm, no pero, ¿cómo qué? –preguntó extrañada Candy.

–¿Qué tanto sabes de su relación con el joven Cornwell, que en paz descanse?

–Pues que ellos se amaban mucho, ella no se ha recuperado, en las noches aún la oigo sollozar y a veces se despierta diciendo su nombre… ¿qué pasa hermana?

–Candy, tengo una ligera sospecha, pero sé que es una chica sensible y no quiero que se sienta atacada si la señorita Pony o yo hablamos con ella. Creo que sería mejor que tú lo hicieras.

–¿De qué debo hablar con ella? No comprendo.

–Candy, sospecho que ella está encinta.

La rubia enfermera guardó silencio mientras ataba cabos, su amiga nunca había sido delgada, pero era cierto que parecía estar ganando peso, su desmayo en el funeral, y la mirada, esa mirada lánguida cuando se sentaba a tejer… a tejer… Candy reparó que nunca había visto lo que Patty tejía y ella nunca se lo mostraba.

–Aclárale que de ninguna manera la rechazaremos si es el caso, pero necesitamos saber cuales son sus planes, para prepararnos, que la revise un médico, en fin tantas cosas –continuó la hermana María.

–No se preocupe, yo hablaré con ella hoy mismo –dijo Candy decidida.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, Candy observó cuidadosamente a Patty y se preguntó cómo no había notado las sutiles diferencias en ella. Cuando estuvieron a solas en la noche, después de haber rezado sus oraciones, Candy se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga e inició la conversación sin mucho preámbulo.

–Patty, sabes que tú y Annie son mis mejores amigas ¿verdad?, que las quiero mucho.

–Por supuesto Candy –dijo sonriente Patty.

–Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

–Claro que sí.

–Muy bien, entonces –la voz de Candy se quebró un poco, estaba nerviosa–, debo preguntarte algo, ¿hasta dónde llegaste con Stear? –soltó por fin.

–¿A… a… a qué te refieres Candy? –titubeó una muy sonrojada Patty.

–La hermana María está preocupada; ella… ella cree que estás embarazada.

Patty desvió la mirada en respuesta, Candy pudo ver que el rostro de su amiga inglesa se surcaba de lágrimas, confirmando sus temores. La rubia la abrazó y permaneció así un momento, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre.

–Oh Dios, Candy, no sabes lo que he sufrido.

–Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Stear y tú…?

–Eres enfermera seguro sabes como sucede esto –la interrumpió Patty con una sonrisa leve y mirada de ensueño–. La primera vez que me entregué a él fue después de ese día de campo en que Albert le dijo ese discursito sobre que la decisión de enlistarse debía ser suya y no recuerdo que más. A mí siempre me llevaba al último a mi casa y aprovechábamos para algunos besos y caricias. Ese día yo estaba en la parte trasera de la casa rodante acomodando lo que había quedado, él me ayudaba, empezamos a juguetear y a besarnos y ninguno de los dos quiso detenerse. La verdad fue algo torpe, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer, sin embargo es un recuerdo muy especial. Sabes, tal vez en el fondo yo esperaba que como ya era su mujer, él no se iría a la guerra.

–¡Ay Patty! Oye, pero eso fue hace bastante, ya deberías haber dado a luz.

–Te dije que esa fue la primera vez, no la única –repuso melancólicamente–. Después nos las ingeniamos para tener más momentos a solas, y tomamos todo con más calma, aprendimos mucho el uno del otro. La verdad no siempre fuimos precavidos –agregó con una sonrisa triste, perdida en sus recuerdos.

–No es necesario que me digas todo –dijo apenada Candy.

–Está bien Candy, nunca he podido hablar con nadie de esto –Patty prosiguió–. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue la noche antes de tu partida a Nueva York, esa vez Archie llevaba su propio auto y él y Annie se fueron por su lado cuando terminó la reunión. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa, él me miró intensamente a los ojos y me dijo que quería hacerme el amor. Lo metí a escondidas a mi cuarto y ahí nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, nos desvestimos despacio, nos recorrimos lentamente y… y lo hicimos varias veces. Estoy segura que ahí me embaracé. Normalmente al terminar nos vestíamos y nos arreglábamos rápido, ese día no, ese día estuvimos abrazados en mi cama un buen rato, incluso dormitamos un poco, luego él se levantó, me dijo que quería ir a despedirte a la estación temprano y se marchó. Al día siguiente fue a tomar el té con la abuela y conmigo, dijo que había pasado el día con Archie y que cenarían juntos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi –la chica rompió en llanto y Candy la abrazó de nuevo hasta que pudo continuar.

–Cuando no tuve mi periodo me asusté mucho, pero luego me alegré, pensé que si en verdad estaba embarazada y se lo decía a Stear, él no dudaría en volver. En cuanto tuve la certeza empecé la carta, pero… pero… nunca la pude mandar. Dejaron de llegar sus cartas y luego… la noticia de que su avión había sido derribado. Me sentí morir ¿qué iba a hacer yo sola, esperando un hijo y sin haberme casado?

–Entonces en el funeral, tu desmayo…

–Fue una mezcla de mi tristeza y los síntomas.

–¿Lo saben tus padres? ¿Tu abuela?

–Sí, se los dije hace poco, estaban escandalizados, enojados, primero me desconocieron como hija, pero luego la abuela les propuso que yo podría quedarme en Estados Unidos y cuando ellos volvieran a Inglaterra podrían decir cualquier cosa, que me quedé a estudiar o algo. Así que me dieron algún dinero y acordaron hacerme llegar una cantidad mensual a través de la abuela. No sé si querrán volver a verme o conocer a mi bebé –repuso tristemente, Candy se limitaba a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello–. Ay Candy, ¿me echarán de aquí la señorita Pony y la hermana María? –preguntó Patty en una voz casi inaudible.

–No Patty, ¿cómo crees eso? Ellas solo quieren saber para que podamos prepararnos bien. Dime ¿has visto a algún médico? –la chica negó con la cabeza–. Entonces mañana irás conmigo al hospital, en el embarazo son importantes las revisiones médicas. ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

–Sí –dijo Patty sonriendo, ya estaba más tranquila–, si es niño quiero que se llame Alexander, Alistair es la forma escocesa de ese nombre. Si es niña supongo que Alexandra, pero creo que será niño, he soñado con él. Creo que esté será un lindo lugar para que crezca

Al día siguiente las dos hablaron con la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, quienes se mostraron muy comprensivas. Lejos de recriminar a Patty por haber estado con un hombre sin estar casada la elogiaron por el valor de seguir adelante con su embarazo y el deseo de criarlo ella misma. Las dos damas sabían que muchas señoritas de alcurnia al estar en la misma situación de Patty se deshacían de la criatura, algunas antes de que naciera y otras lo daban en adopción. Patty les explicó que contaba con algo de dinero que le enviaban sus padres mensualmente, con una parte de ello y su ayuda bastaría para que ella y el bebé pudieran vivir ahí. Después fueron al hospital, donde un doctor revisó a Patty y dictaminó que todo estaba bien con el bebé, solo le dio algunas indicaciones y acordaron una cita para el mes siguiente, regresó más tranquila al Hogar de Ponny y Candy se quedó a terminar su turno.

Esa noche Candy le sugirió a Patty que debían decirle a Archie y a Albert del bebé que esperaba, después de todo eran sus tíos y sería un gran consuelo para ellos, sobre todo para Archie, saber que Stear viviría a través del pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de Patty. Ella al principio se mostró dudosa, pero finalmente aceptó. Candy escribió una carta contándole todo a Albert quien se encontraba en uno de sus largos viajes de negocios y decidieron invitar a Archie y a Annie a visitarlas para darles la noticia. Les enviaron un telegrama para pedirles que fueran al Hogar de Ponny y acordaron que pasarían allí un fin de semana largo, Annie se quedaría con sus amigas y Archie en la mansión de Lakewood. Pronto llegó el día en que los amigos se reunieron, Annie y su novio no tenían la más mínima sospecha de la noticia que estaban a punto de recibir, pero notaron que Patty se veía más tranquila y estaba radiante.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios a <strong>Lady Supernova, Friditas, Faby Andley, Josie y Demonyc<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron el fin de semana dando un paseo por el pueblo en el auto de Archie. Después se dirigieron a las afueras para hacer un día de campo; una vez ahí mientras estaban comiendo y riendo, recordando aquel día de campo en Escocia que parecía ahora tan lejano, Patty se armó de valor y logró confesar el secreto que había estado guardando, muy apenada bajó la vista. Annie sin dudar abrazó a su amiga y le ofreció todo su apoyo, la chica de anteojos derramaba lágrimas en silencio. Archie se había quedado sin habla, recordaba cuando Stear llegaba más tarde a casa, el par de veces que se había desaparecido junto con Patty de alguna reunión, pero a la vez una esperanza nació en su corazón, deseó fervientemente que el bebé se pareciera mucho a Stear, así volvería a verlo, volvería a tener un cómplice, ¡se sentía tan solo desde que su hermano se había ido a esa tonta guerra! Al fin se olvidó de toda propiedad y abrazó también a Patty sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Cuando se separaron, Archie fue el primero en hablar.<p>

–Patty, quiero que sepas que no estarás sola, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda, me haré cargo de los gastos de ustedes dos, es más –volteó a ver a Annie y la tomó de la mano–, sabes que Annie y yo nos casaremos en cuanto termine la universidad, entonces ¡adoptaremos a tu bebé y lo criaremos como si fuera nuestro! –Annie asintió emocionada.

–Oh no, es decir, gracias Archie agradezco tus buenas intenciones y tu ayuda será bienvenida, la tuya también Annie; pero no quiero separarme de mi hijo –dijo mientras tocaba con ternura su vientre–, es como un rayito de luz en toda la oscuridad en que nos dejó la muerte de Stear. No, yo siempre estaré a su lado. Claro que tú serás parte muy importante de su vida, tendrás que contarle como era su papá de niño, mostrarle fotos, sus primeros inventos y esas cosas.

–Claro Patty, para mí será un honor transmitir la memoria de mi hermano a su hijo.

–¡O hija, no lo sabemos! ¡En cuanto llegue a casa comenzaré a bordarle ropita! –exclamó Annie.

–No hagas la ropa tan pequeña, mamá y la tía abuela siempre comentan que Stear fue un bebé muy rollizo.

Los cuatro sonrieron y continuaron la tarde comentando felices los planes que cada uno tenía para el bebé. Esa noche cuando Archie llegó a Lakewood, se encontró con que sus padres habían llegado durante el día para pasar ahí el fin de semana. En el día de campo había hablado con Patty y ella había aceptado que él le dijera a su padres, pero había supuesto que tendría que hacerlo por carta, como los vio ahí decidió hablar con ellos de una vez. Los señores Cornwell quedaron muy sorprendidos, en su interior estaban felices de saberse abuelos, pero no les gustaba la idea de que su nieto naciera fuera de un matrimonio respetable. El señor Cornwell, tan ingenioso como Stear, pensó en varias soluciones, entre las que estaban falsificar un certificado de matrimonio para hacer pasar a Patty por viuda o adoptar ellos al pequeño y criarlo como a otro hijo. Archie les dejó claro que la joven no quería separarse de su bebé por nada, pero que gustosa los dejaría participar en la vida de la criatura.

Al otro día Archie fue por las chicas y las invitó a comer a la mansión, en el camino les comentó la conversación con sus padres y que la invitación venía de ellos, querían ver a Patty y hacerle saber que estarían ahí para ella y su nieto. Al terminar el fin de semana, los tres Cornwell y Annie volvieron a Chicago dejando a una Patricia más tranquila y segura.

Después de un tiempo Candy recibió una carta de Albert donde, entre otras cosas, le hacía patente el apoyo que él como patriarca del clan brindaría a Patty y a la criatura, además de la alegría que le causaría ese nacimiento, tanto como tristeza le habían causado las pérdidas de sus sobrinos. Como ella ya le había informado que Patty deseaba quedarse ahí para criar a su hijo, él había decidido aumentar el apoyo económico que la Fundación Ardley daba al orfanato, aunque esto no se lo dijo a Candy por carta. Ellos por su parte también tenían muchas cosas por decirse y sentimientos por expresar.

Fue una tarde que Patty caminaba por los alrededores del Hogar de Ponny cuando se encontró a Tom. Ya se conocían y se saludaban siempre que el joven visitaba su antiguo hogar, pero realmente no habían convivido solos. Patty había empezado a caminar un poco en las tardes por indicación del médico y Tom pasaba por ahí, en realidad se dirigía a su casa pero le extrañó ver sola a la chica inglesa. En cuanto la vio se apeó del caballo para saludarla, después de intercambiar las frases habituales de cortesía, el joven vaquero le preguntó a donde se dirigía.

–Voy de regreso a la casa, ya caminé suficiente por hoy –contestó Patty.

–Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó cortésmente.

–No es necesario, conozco el camino, pero muchas gracias por ofrecerte.

Tom pensó que no sería mala idea ir a cenar al Hogar de Ponny, su padre le había dicho que se vería con unos amigos en la taberna y ahí cenaría, así que decidió acompañarla de todos modos.

–Si no te importa igual te acompañaré, quiero saludar a la señorita Ponny, la última vez que fui ella no estaba. ¿Quieres montar tú en Brutus? Si llegaste aquí caminando tal vez estés cansada–dijo señalando al caballo.

–Oh no, no puedo –respondió ella sonrojándose.

–¿No sabes montar? Yo podría enseñarte, además Brutus es muy manso, ¿verdad amiguito? –dijo acariciando al animal.

–Sí sé montar –bajó la mirada–, es por indicación médica… por mi embarazo.

–No sabía que estuvieras casada, ¿tú esposo está en Inglaterra?, ¿o en la guerra?

–No estoy casada, pero el padre de mi bebé murió en la guerra. Tú lo conocías, Stear.

–¿El hermano de Archie? Cuanto lo siento, Candy me contó de su fallecimiento, algo muy triste. Discúlpame, no quise incomodarte.

–No te preocupes, supongo que es algo a lo que deberé acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante.

–Entonces ¿vas a dejarlo aquí en el Hogar de Ponny cuando nazca?

–¡No! –exclamó ella–, no lo dejaré, los dos nos quedaremos aquí y lo criaré con ayuda de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María.

Tom indicó su aprobación con una inclinación de cabeza y observó a la chica de anteojos bajo la luz del sol de primavera que empezaba a ponerse, haciendo que el cabello y los ojos le brillaran. "¿Brillaría así el cabello de todas las chicas?", se preguntó el joven, en realidad nunca había reparado en esas cosas, pero ahora no podía evitar apreciar las suaves formas del rostro de Patricia, la dulzura y placidez de su mirada, las curvas de su cuerpo, en el que el embarazo aún no se declaraba abiertamente. Comprendió la seriedad que había notado antes en ella no era sino tristeza por el amado que no volvería y el padre que su hijo no conocería. Así emprendieron el camino de regreso caminando los dos con el caballo caminando a su paso. Tom le hablaba de lo maravilloso que había sido crecer ahí en ese hermoso lugar, entre bellos paisajes y compañeros de juegos. Patty apreció que el muchacho no le hiciera más preguntas y que no le hubiera dirigido palabras hirientes, al contrario, le manifestaba apoyo al contarle todo eso.

Por alguna razón que ni el mismo Tom podía explicarse se encontró a sí mismo visitando el orfanato con más frecuencia, siempre listo para dar una mano o simplemente sentarse a tomar algo y platicar con las chicas. Conforme avanzó el embarazo de Patty, fue necesario hacer arreglos en la habitación que compartía con Candy, decidieron que una vez que naciera el bebé, la enfermera se iría a otra habitación, ya que necesitaba descansar bien por su trabajo en el hospital, así que Archie y Tom ayudaron a mover la cama de Candy a otra habitación. Sacaron una cuna de la bodega y los muchachos la repararon y la pintaron, Annie y Patty la decoraron con las sábanas y encajes que habían bordado y entre todos decoraron la habitación para que luciera adecuada para un recién nacido. Archie seguro que su sobrino sería niño, llevó un móvil de aviones para colgarlo sobre la cuna.

El tiempo siguió su curso, de repente el otoño ya estaba ahí y fue la mañana de un domingo de octubre cuando Patty sintió las primeras contracciones que le indicaban que el momento de dar a luz había llegado. Candy se aprestó a atender a su amiga y Tom, que estaba de visita, se dirigió a toda velocidad en busca del médico y a mandar un telegrama a Archie y Annie, quienes a su vez avisarían a Albert y a la abuela Martha. Pronto el médico llegó y junto con Candy atendieron el parto, este fue largo y difícil, pero al fin el llanto fuerte del pequeño Alexander O'Brien se escuchó por toda la casa. Su madre por fin pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos, como Archie había predicho era un bebé grande y afortunadamente estaba sano, Patty adivinó en él los rasgos de su amado y los besó con ternura. Al día siguiente el menor de los Cornwell y su novia llegaron a conocer al niño cargados de regalos y muy complacido, Archie instaló el móvil, no se lo habían permitido argumentando que podría ser una niña. Annie decidió quedarse unas semanas a ayudar a su amiga y en los días siguientes también llegaron los Cornwell y Albert. Así en medio de visitas y las miradas llenas de curiosidad de los demás niños del Hogar, comenzó la vida de Alexander.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar a <strong>Josie, CandyFan72, Lady Supernova, skarllet northman e <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>El tiempo transcurría apaciblemente, Patty se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de su hijo. Como era joven y sana se recuperó pronto del parto y poco a poco se reincorporó a sus actividades habituales en el hogar. Archie y Annie los visitaban por lo menos una vez al mes y siempre discutían amistosamente por su turno para cargar a Alexander. Pero no eran los únicos que visitaban a la nueva madre y a su hijito, Tom también los seguía frecuentando. Algunas veces, cuando creía que nadie lo veía, observaba la manera tan tierna y amorosa de Patty de cargar a su hijo, como le hablaba y le cantaba, y sentía despertar algo en su pecho que no podía explicar por la chica. Al principio creyó que era solo la melancolía de no haber tenido una madre, pero esa no era la única razón, pronto se encontró deseando que el pequeño que ella arrullaba fuera hijo de él, que al terminar su jornada lo esperara una chica dulce como Patty junto con un lindo nene como Alexander.<p>

Conforme pasaron los meses, Alexander fue creciendo y era un niño risueño que se ganaba con facilidad el afecto de quienes le rodeaban. Tom no dejó de acercarse a Patty y al niño, y pronto se convirtió en una de las personas favoritas del chiquillo. Una de las primeras palabras que balbuceó fue "Om" y su carita siempre se iluminaba cuando veía al vaquero. Patty tampoco fue indiferente a las atenciones de Tom, sin embargo el cuidado de su hijo y sus demás responsabilidades en el orfanato no le permitían detenerse a pensar en ello. Poco después de que Alexander cumpliera un año Annie y Archie lo habían llevado de paseo, Patty se disponía a salir a caminar por los alrededores cuando se topó con Tom, quien se ofreció a acompañarla. Ella aceptó y fue en esa caminata cuando el joven pudo hablarle claro de sus sentimientos. La chica se turbó, en realidad no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto; sí sabía que en el fondo de su corazón siempre estaría el amor por Stear, avivado ahora con cada sonrisa y gesto del hijo que habían engendrado y que se parecía tanto a él. Pero también sabía que debía salir adelante, la herida de su corazón estaba sanando con ayuda de su pequeño consuelo y de sus amigos. También tenía que reconocer que Tom estaba ayudando en ese proceso, su galantería simple y directa, sus tiernas miradas, sus manos fuertes, hacían agitarse su corazón.

–Tom –al fin habló la chica–, realmente no sé qué decirte, yo…

–¿Lo sigues amando? ¿A Stear? –inquirió Tom sin poder evitar un dejo de amargura.

–Claro que aún lo amo y lo seguiré amando siempre, gracias a él tengo a la mayor alegría de mi vida. Sin embargo ahora sé que no pasaré el resto de mi existencia llorándolo, sé que mi corazón podrá abrirse de nuevo, pero… no sé si pueda corresponderte como te mereces Tom. Tú eres tan bueno con Alexander y conmigo.

–Eso es todo lo que quiero escuchar por el momento. Solo dame una oportunidad de ganarme un lugar en tu corazón, no solo como amigo, sino como hombre. No te pido que te cases conmigo de inmediato, solo que me dejes cortejarte, déjame demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz. A ti y a Alexander también.

–¿Casarnos? –preguntó asombrada Patty, ni siquiera había contemplado aún esa posibilidad–. Pero Tom, yo ya tengo un hijo, ¿no te preocupa lo que digan de ti?, ¿qué dirá tu padre?

–Ya le hablé a mi padre de mis intenciones, él simplemente quiere conocerte y comprobar que eres una buena chica, lo demás no le importa. Si adoptó un hijo bien puede adoptar un nieto. Además, no es joven y no puede esperar a verme establecido como hombre de familia, y si además de nuera, le doy un nieto, lo haré todavía más feliz. Fuera de él no me importa lo que diga o piense nadie más. ¿Eso significa que me aceptas? –contestó Tom mientras tomaba la mano de Patty, ella la retiró muy nerviosa.

–Inicialmente me ofreciste tu cortejo y… y… eso es lo que aceptaré –dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Esa misma noche, después de dormir a Alexander, Patty entró a la habitación de Candy, donde en ese momento también se hospedaba Annie. Las encontró preparándose para dormir.

–Chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes –dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

–Oh sí, tienes que contarnos como te fue con Tom –dijo Annie aplaudiendo.

–Sí, sí –insistió Candy.

–¿Cómo saben ustedes de Tom?

–Ay Patty –dijeron riendo casi al unísono.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Annie fingiendo seriedad–, ¿de qué nos quieres hablar?

–Pues Tom, me ofreció su cortejo, y yo acepté pero no sé si hice bien… después de todo ya tengo un hijo y… además siento como si faltara a la memoria de Stear.

–Vamos Patty –la animó Candy–, nuestro hermanito sabe muy bien que tienes un hijo y lo adora, los adora a los dos. Es más, me atrevo a decir que una de las muchas cosas que lo enamoró de ti es ver lo buena madre que eres.

–Sí Patty, además recuerda lo que te dijo Archie cuando te despedimos en la estación de tren cuando ibas a Florida, que tenías que ser feliz para honrar la memoria de su hermano –recalcó Annie.

Así fue como Patty se decidió a aceptar las atenciones del joven vaquero. En verdad no se arrepintió, él logró ganarse su corazón de verdad y le demostró que podía hacerla feliz. Algunas veces visitó con él su granja y el señor Stevens estuvo muy complacido con la gentileza de la chica. Además que la simpatía del pequeño Alexander lo cautivó por completo, no podía esperar a que lo llamara abuelo. Después de varios meses, Patty cayó en la cuenta que Tom había logrado su cometido: ella se había enamorado él. Cuando no lo veía extrañaba su sonrisa franca, los castos besos que depositaba en su mano o en su frente al saludarla, su plática amena, esos besos no tan castos que de vez en cuando le robaba y que dejaban a ambos deseosos de más.

Ya había empezado el verano de 1917 cuando Tom le pidió matrimonio a su amada y esta aceptó. Solo le pidió que esperara a que su abuela le confirmara si podría asistir para fijar la fecha de la boda. La señora respondió al telegrama avisando que se pondría en camino cuanto antes, para la alegría de todos los involucrados.

Una vez que Martha O'Brien llegó, Tom y su padre hablaron con ella para pedir formalmente la mano de su nieta; la señora aceptó muy complacida, la franqueza y bondad de ese par de vaqueros la encantó desde el primer momento, supo de inmediato que su nieta y su bisnieto no podían quedar en mejores manos. También llevó a Patty a Chicago a comprar un vestido de novia, y junto con Candy y Annie pasaron momentos muy emotivos y divertidos escogiendo el vestido y el ajuar para ella y para la casa. Todo esto mientras los Cornwell cuidaban de Alexander, también se ofrecieron para cuidarlo las primeras semanas después del enlace para que los recién casados pudieran salir de viaje unos días y adaptarse bien a su nueva vida.

Por su parte Tom, con ayuda de algunos de sus trabajadores, concluía los trabajos de la segunda planta de su casa, donde se instalaría con Patty. Su padre permanecería en sus habitaciones del primer piso y el antiguo aposento de Tom se convertiría en estudio. En el piso superior quedó la alcoba matrimonial y algunas habitaciones más, una de ellas lista para que Alexander la ocupara, el resto Tom tenía esperanza que algún día se llenarían con más niños.

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del enlace, el joven le planteó a su amada algo que tenía en mente desde que le había propuesto matrimonio: que Alexander llevara el apellido Stevens. Le aseguró que él amaba al pequeño y que lo consideraba ya su primogénito y no quería que un futuro se sintiera distinto a los hermanos o hermanas que seguro le darían. Ella lo pensó mucho pero finalmente aceptó, sabía que todos lo amarían igual sin importar su apellido y tal vez sí hiciera las cosas más fáciles para el chico. Además, de momento llevaba el apellido O'Brien, ya que finalmente los señores Cornwell, a pesar de todo su apoyo, jamás le ofrecieron el apellido de su hijo. Y no se los recriminaba, ya que eran unos abuelos amorosos y también estaban al pendiente de ella.

Ya estaba bien entrado el otoño y el segundo cumpleaños de Alexander acababa de pasar cuando llegó la esperada boda. La ceremonia religiosa se celebraría en la capilla del orfanato y la sencilla recepción en el jardín, ya que aún no empezaban las lluvias y las temperaturas todavía no disminuían mucho. Cuando los declararon marido y mujer, todos los pequeños alumnos de Patty rompieron en aplausos. Alexander se soltó de la mano de su bisabuela y corrió a abrazar a su mamá y a Tom, a quien le habían dicho que podría llamar "papá" de ahora en adelante. Todos salieron muy contentos a disfrutar de la comida que se había organizado. Pronto se acercó la hora de partir, Albert les había ofrecido que uno de sus choferes los trasladara en auto a la estación de tren y habían aceptado. Mientras Tom subía a la carreta de su padre los últimos baúles con cosas de Patty y Alexander y trasladaba sus maletas al auto de los Ardley, Annie y Candy ayudaban a la novia a quitarse el vestido y a ponerse ropas de viaje.

–Todo estuvo muy bonito Patty, sé que serán muy felices –decía Annie mientras le quitaba a Patty el tocado de novia.

–Oh sí –la secundó Candy, que ayudaba a Patty a desabotonar su vestido–. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo escuché a Tom decir hace un par de años que se casaría hasta que tuviera veintinueve y ¡míralo!, bien lazado y domado a los veinte.

Patty sonrió soñadoramente al tiempo que sus amigas la ayudaban a quitarse el vestido, se sabía una mujer realmente muy afortunada, puesto que en su corta vida había amado a dos hombres muy buenos y nobles y había sido correspondida. Sin embargo…

–Patty, de repente dejaste de sonreír, ¿pasa algo?, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Candy.

–¿Estás nerviosa?, ¿por… por tu… noche de bodas? –fue el turno de Annie de preguntar–. Yo lo estaría. Aunque tú…

Patty tomó aire y al fin habló.

–Pues de hecho sí lo estoy, es cierto que no va a ser mi primera vez. Pero… no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando estaba con Stear soñaba que él iba a ser el único hombre en mi vida. Cuando murió y yo supe que tendría a Alexander, supuse que no volvería a estar con otro, que ninguno me aceptaría y que yo no volvería a amar. Pero ahora aquí voy de nuevo, a compartir intimidad con otro…

–¿Es que no deseas a Tom? –preguntó Candy.

–No es eso, yo sí quiero ser su mujer y estar con él. Pero no dejo de sentirme insegura.

–Ya no te preocupes, Patty. Tom te ama, se nota a leguas –la tranquilizó Annie–. Y eso debería bastarles ¿no?

–Y si es por tu físico, no tienes de que preocuparte, mírate, luces muy bella –agregó Candy–. Sigues teniendo tus curvas pero se nota que todo el trabajo aquí en el Hogar de Ponny te ha ayudado a reafirmarlo.

–Es verdad, nunca había estado tan activa como en los años que llevo aquí –sonrió y terminó de vestirse muy de prisa.

Una vez instalados en el vagón de tren de primera clase, regalo de la abuela Martha, la joven pareja sonreía. Patty recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo mientras miraba el paisaje pasar por la ventana con las últimas luces del día. El joven también estaba algo nervioso, pero el cálido contacto de su esposa lo animó a hablar.

–Patty, esta será nuestra primera noche juntos, entenderé si quieres esperar a que nos acostumbremos el uno al otro, no pasará nada que tú no desees.

–Querido, muchas gracias –dijo mientras apretaba la fuerte mano del vaquero–, pero lo cierto es que yo no… -el rubor invadió sus mejillas– no quisiera hacerte esperar, yo también quiero consumar nuestro amor, pero si tú quieres esperar…

–Oh no, no –Tom suspiró aliviado y le acarició una mejilla–. Solo trataba de ser caballeroso –la miró con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo, la atrajo hacia él para iniciar un apasionado beso que finalmente los llevaría a la culminación de su amor.

Unas semanas más tarde regresaron felices, pasaron por Alexander a casa de los Cornwell en Chicago y se dirigieron a la granja a empezar su nueva vida juntos. Los padres de Patty comenzaron a escribirles, el saber a su hija casada les daba un respiro, a sus amistades en Europa podrían decirles que la boda se había llevado a cabo tiempo antes, así su reputación quedaría intacta y podrían disfrutar de su hija y su nieto. Ella recibió a sus padres de buen grado, sabía que su abuela Martha no sería eterna y a pesar de llevar una relación distante con sus padres no le gustaba saberlos enojados con ella.

Pronto fue evidente que Alexander no veía bien y necesitaba gafas, "En realidad no podría ser de otra manera", se dijo Patty a sí misma sonriendo. Fuera de eso era un niño activo y sano, que le gustaba cabalgar junto con Tom y el abuelo Stevens. Cuando tuvo edad suficiente para entender, le explicaron la historia de su padre; Tom siempre había temido en secreto ese día, pero el chico era en verdad excepcional y aceptó la idea de tener un papá que lo cuidaba desde el cielo y otro que veía por él aquí en la tierra y lo amaba igual.

Archie desde luego cumplió con lo que Patty le había pedido hace tiempo, sentaba a Alexander en sus rodillas y le contaba historias de cuando él y Stear eran niños. Le mostraba los inventos que habían quedado por ahí y le explicaba los que él entendía. Le enseñó a tocar la gaita, igual que a sus propios hijos y le regaló la que había sido de Stear junto con sus kilts y demás accesorios del traje típico escocés. Le dijo que debía usarlo en ocasiones especiales, como cuando él o sus primos se casaran, a lo que el niño respondió con una mueca que le recordó tanto a su difunto hermano.

Un par de años después, Patty dio a luz a una linda niña a la cual llamaron Martha en honor a su abuela y era toda una O'Brien. Y más adelante, nació el pequeño Henry, quien era el vivo retrato de Tom cuando niño, según la señorita Ponny y la hermana María. Alexander crecía feliz con sus hermanos y era un gran ejemplo para ellos y, como su nombre indicaba, un gran protector. Los Stevens siempre estuvieron en contacto cercano con Archie y Annie, Albert y Candy, a quienes todos llamaban tíos y a los hijos de ellos los consideraban sus primos. De tanto en tanto, todos pasaban temporadas en Chicago donde iban a los teatros y los varones iban juntos a ver partidos de los Chicago Staleys o los Cubs. Del mismo modo, todos pasaban temporadas en la granja Stevens, disfrutando de las bondades del campo. Y cuando los Ardley vendieron Lakewood, agradecieron aún más la oportunidad de poder disfrutar del campo. Patty era muy feliz y sentía que nada ni nadie podría empañar su felicidad, ¡a su hijo ni siquiera le interesaban los aviones!, la mecánica y la ciencia se le daban muy bien pero todo lo enfocaba a la granja.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y gracias por comentar a <strong>skarllet northman, Belen Inhuman, CandyFan72, AdventureSam, Lady Supernova, Nadia M Andrew, Friditas, Stear's Girl, Josie, demonyc, <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Patty recordaba todo esto y pensaba que fácilmente se había hecho añicos su felicidad, ¿por qué tenía su hijo que seguir los pasos de aquel a quien no había conocido? En realidad no debería extrañarle, se parecían tanto, en el físico y en la personalidad, vaya hasta su novia era una chica menudita y de temperamento apacible. "Pobre Alice", se dijo Patty, "¿será que lo ama y lo esperará?, ¿se olvidará de él y se casará con otro?, ¿estará embarazada también?, Dios mío, tengo que hablar con ella…" Con este último pensamiento Patty se quedó dormida y no se percató cuando Tom se acostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente justo antes de dormirse como tantas noches antes.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó Tom ya se había levantado, ella hizo lo mismo y bajó a desayunar. Vio que su hija ya había dejado el desayuno listo. En la cocina solo estaba Tom bebiendo café.

–Mi amor, buenos días, me alegra verte levantada –saludó Tom.

–Buenos días, perdón por ponerme así anoche, es que…

–No te disculpes cielo, tu reacción es muy normal –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba–. Ayer hablé con Alexander.

–¿Y qué pasó?, ¿lograste que desistiera? –preguntó esperanzada.

–No –respondió Tom con pesar–, él está decidido. Solamente le pedí que se despidiera de nosotros y de Alice, y que nos escribiera siempre. Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie que nada lo detendrá.

Patty bajó la mirada con tristeza y contuvo las lágrimas.

–¿Cuándo se irá?

–Mañana, hoy en la noche vendrá Alice y cenaremos todos juntos, para despedirlo. Por la mañana viajará en tren a Chicago, comerá con Archie y Annie e irá a la oficina de reclutamiento allá. Ya hablé con Archie y lo estarán esperando.

–¿Qué dice él de esta locura?

–Como te imaginarás no está nada contento, pero respetará su decisión. Él le contará a Albert cuando lo vea hoy en la oficina. Patricia por favor, trata de que el recuerdo que se lleve tu hijo no sean solo lágrimas, trata de estar tranquila y prepárale ese pastel que tanto le gusta, ¿sí? Ah, y Alice se quedará aquí en la habitación de Martha.

Ella solo pudo asentir y se despidió de su esposo con un beso antes que él se fuera a trabajar. La mañana se le fue en los preparativos para la cena, a la hora de comer llegó su hija, quien le dijo que en la mañana Henry y Alexander se habían llevado algo de comida y no volverían hasta la cena. También hubo un par de llamadas telefónicas, una de Candy y otra de Annie, ambas muy preocupadas tanto por la decisión del muchacho como por ella; sabían lo afectada que estaría y prometieron visitarla en cuanto pudieran.

Por la tarde guardó de nuevo las marionetas que Stear había hecho en el frente, se sentía muy culpable y apenada con Tom por haberlas sacado. Cuando Alexander era pequeño las había puesto en su cuna y después el niño dormía y jugaba con ellas, en cuanto se hizo mayor las puso en una caja con otros recuerdos. Pero los eventos del día anterior habían abierto en ella heridas que creía cerradas desde hacía tiempo y había sentido la necesidad de aferrarse a algo. Ese algo usualmente eran Tom o Alexander, pero al hallarse sola, sintió que no tenía más remedio que buscar a sus viejas compañeras.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente a pesar del aire de la tristeza que oprimía los corazones de los esposos Stevens. Henry y Martha hicieron muchas preguntas a su hermano y no se mostraban tan aprensivos como Patty. Alice parecía melancólica, pero a la vez miraba a su novio con admiración; justo antes de cenar habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores, Tom sabía que el muchacho le pediría a la chica que lo esperara para casarse y por la mirada de ambos, supo que la respuesta había sido afirmativa. Antes de retirarse a dormir, Alexander abrazó con fuerza a su madre, la besó, secó con su mano unas lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de ella y le pidió:

–Mami no te preocupes por mí, papá Stear y el abuelo Stevens me cuidan desde el cielo.

Ella no pudo más que corresponder al abrazo y pedirle en silencio a su primer amor que en verdad velara por su hijo desde allá. Pensó en Janis Cornwell, quien no había tenido la oportunidad de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos antes de partir, justo como ella en ese momento. Aquella no había podido ver el apuesto muchacho en que Stear se había convertido, aunque a decir verdad sí lo había hecho, Alexander era tan parecido a él: alto, ancho de hombros, fuerte, rasgos aristocráticos, mirada dulce, sedoso cabello oscuro y, claro, un par de gruesas gafas. Nadie podía negar que Stear había vuelto a nacer en Alexander, ni la señora Elroy Andrew que se había atrevido a dudar que el hijo de Patty fuera de su sobrino. La anciana se había negado siquiera a conocerlo, pero cuando lo vio jugando con Archie en los jardines de la mansión cuando el niño tenía cinco años, casi sufre un infarto de la impresión. Tan parecidos eran.

A la mañana siguiente, todos fueron en el auto familiar a dejarlo a la estación de tren, el joven prometió escribirles y tomarse fotos con su uniforme en cuanto pudiera. Todos desviaron la vista entre abochornados y enternecidos cuando Alexander se despidió de Alice con un apasionado beso. En el camino de vuelta, Tom le pidió a Henry que le mostrara esa noche la información sobre la universidad que le había mencionado antes. Patty pasó el resto del día tejiendo y rezando en silencio, en la noche durmió con un sueño intranquilo y soñó con Stear como hacía mucho que no sucedía.

Fue hasta la tarde del día siguiente que hubo noticias, Tom había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, diciendo que había dejado a Henry a cargo para que se fuera acostumbrando, pero lo cierto era que quería dejar sola lo menos posible a su esposa. Así que ahí estaba cuando sonó el teléfono, lo atendió, habló por unos momentos y después de colgar, se sentó junto a Patty en el sillón de dos plazas que normalmente ocupaban en la sala de estar.

–Era Archie, ayer en la tarde él llevó a Alexander a la oficina de reclutamiento a registrarse y hoy tuvo el examen físico.

–¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Patricia con resignación.

Tom lanzó un fuerte suspiro, se pasó una mano por el cabello y con la otra abrazó a su esposa.

–No lo aceptaron. Su miopía es demasiado severa –dijo él, Patty se cubrió la boca con una mano y echó a llorar, al tiempo que agradecía a Dios en silencio–. Se quedará un día más con sus abuelos y luego volverá.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí con esta historia. Hay un epílogo ;-)<p>

Gracias por comentar a **skarllet northman, Josie, Lady Supernova, Nadia M Andrew y CandyFan72**


	6. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Excepto Alexander, él es mío. El objetivo de este escrito es entretener y no persigue lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Esa noche ya cuando los Stevens estaban entre las sábanas, Tom preguntó a su esposa.<p>

–¿No quieres saber por qué se queda Alexander con sus abuelos un día más?

–Supongo que quiere saludarlos –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros–, ¿qué?, ¿hay algo más?

–Pues sí, sí hay algo más –dijo Tom y tomó la mano de Patricia–. Nuestro hijo le prometió a Alice que en cuanto regresara se casarían y ya viene de regreso, así que en cuanto llegue iremos a pedir la mano de Alice.

–Tom que alegría, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo a mí?, ¿y qué tiene que ver con los Cornwell?

–Bueno, me lo dijo a mí porque eso es algo entre padre e hijo, lo hablamos de hombre a hombre –dijo Tom con una sonrisa–. Y fue con sus abuelos porque les va a pedir un anillo para Alice. Recordarás que Alexander conoció a Alice en la universidad y mientras estudiaba vivía con ellos, con los Cornwell.

–Sí claro.

–Pues bien, el mismo día que les presentó a Alice, el señor Cornwell le contó que cuando vivían en Arabia recibieron carta de sus hijos contándoles que ya tenían novia los dos. Se emocionaron mucho y compraron un par de anillos, para que en un futuro ellos pudieran pedirles matrimonio a esas chicas. Después de que Stear muriera, pensaron en vender el anillo que le tocaba, bueno en realidad te tocaba a ti. Pero en cuanto supieron esperabas un bebé lo guardaron, pensando que si era niña se lo podrían regalar, o si era niño algún día su novia lo usaría.

–Que lindo detalle de los señores, pero… ¿cómo es que tú sabes todo esto?

–Alexander me lo contó.

–¿Y por qué no me lo contó a mí? Yo soy su madre.

–Ya te dije que son cosas de hombres, además no te quejes, yo sé que Martha te cuenta cosas a ti que a mí no. Por ejemplo, cuando se hizo novia del idiota ese de Leagan.

–Bueno, es que son cosas de mujeres –dijo Patty con una sonrisa–. Y no le digas así, ese pobre muchacho no tiene la culpa de quienes son sus padres, él es un buen chico, simplemente las cosas no funcionaron con Martha.

A Tom no pareció complacerle eso y solo gruñó en respuesta.

–Sabes –continuó Patty–, por un momento creí que todo se repetía de nuevo, hasta llegué a pensar que Alice estaba embarazada.

–Oh no te preocupes por eso, hace tiempo hablé con Alex al respecto. No quería ser abuelo antes de los cuarenta, así que ya sabe bien como cuidarse.

–¡Tom!

–Patricia ya es tarde y pronto habrá mucho que hacer con los preparativos, así que mejor nos dormimos, a menos que quieras… ya sabes… mimar a tu esposo –dijo en el más seductor de sus tonos.

–Mi amor, siempre –y apagó la luz del buró.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy atareados para todos los Stevens, entre recibir a Alexander, ir a pedir la mano de su novia e iniciar los preparativos para el enlace. El muchacho estaba algo triste por no haber podido cumplir el sueño de ser militar, como su padre; pero también estaba feliz porque sabía que la hora de casarse con Alice había llegado y eso lo alegraba mucho. Además tenía que aceptar que amaba vivir y trabajar en el campo, disfrutaba ir a la ciudad de tanto en tanto y recordaba sus días de universitario con alegría y también tenía memorias agradables del viaje a Londres que habían hecho años atrás a visitar a los abuelos O'Brien. Pero su lugar era ahí, en medio de los campos de Illinois, la tierra que lo había visto nacer y crecer.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido su vida si su padre hubiera regresado de la guerra, ¿dónde habría vivido?, ¿tendría más hermanos?, ¿se llevaría tan bien con ellos como con Martha y Henry?, ¿se habría interesado tanto por la mecánica o los aviones como por el campo? Tal vez su destino siempre había sido ser un Stevens, un vaquero consumado. Él había sido el primero en romper el récord que un tal Anthony Brown había dejado en el rodeo de Lakewood, luego supo que ese chico había sido gran amigo de su papá Stevens y primo de su papá Cornwell. Todavía recordaba la cara radiante de orgullo de su papá y su abuelo el día que había ganado, tal vez en un futuro sus hijos o los de sus primos Ardley y Cornwell batirían ese récord. ¡Sus hijos!, pronto se casaría con Alice y seguro tendrían muchos, por lo menos tres.

Todos estos y muchos pensamientos más se había agolpado en la cabeza de Alexander en los días previos a su matrimonio. Cuando el día llegó, la iglesia de Lakewood lucía lujosamente adornada, por insistencia de la abuela del novio, quien hubiera preferido que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la catedral de Chicago. Quien pasara por ahí podría pensar que se llevaba a cabo el enlace de algún ilustre empresario o político: estaban presentes nada más y nada menos que el patriarca del clan Ardley, con sus colaboradores más cercanos: Archibald Cornwell y George Johnson, además de Arthur Cornwell, quien por años había sido diplomático en el Oriente, todos con sus distinguidas esposas e hijos. Todos los varones iban ataviados con el atuendo tradicional escocés, como el novio. Un par de distinguidos ingleses completaban el cuadro, los abuelos maternos. Cuando la feliz pareja intercambiaba sus votos, más de una de las damas rompió en llanto y, aunque este lo negara después con vehemencia, también Archie dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

Ya en la recepción, después de que la novia hubo bailado con su padre, fue el turno de la madre del novio de bailar con su hijo. Tom bailaba con su nuera y la divertía contándole historias de cuando su flamante esposo era pequeño. Patty y Alexander no hablaban, ella solo se dejaba llevar por los fuertes brazos de su hijo y recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Recordó la noche de su concepción, lo amada y feliz que se había sentido; el desasosiego de saberse encinta y soltera, la alegría de pensar que la criatura haría volver a su amado a su lado, el miedo y la desolación al saber que no regresaría. La felicidad total cuando por fin había tenido al pequeño en sus brazos. Recordaba como al sostenerlo y alimentarlo sentía de nuevo el cálido abrazo de Stear, como si él estuviera junto a ella, sosteniéndola. Tal y como lo sentía en ese momento.

–Mami…

–Dime hijo.

–¿Crees que mi padre esté feliz por mí?

–Claro que sí mi amor, muy orgulloso y feliz, como tu papá y yo.

–Sabes, he hablado con Alice y está de acuerdo en llamar Alistair a nuestro primer hijo.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ya era el turno de Janis Cornwell de bailar con su nieto. Ella fue a reunirse con Tom y dejó que sus fuertes brazos la envolvieran en ese abrazo protector que la había devuelto a la vida y le había hecho sentir amor de nuevo.

–Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo –dijo Tom mientras veía a Alexander.

–Yo también lo creo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Gracias por comentar a **skarllet northman, Lady Supernova, CandyFan72, Faby Andley, Friditas, AdventureSam, demonyc, **

Gracias por agregar a favoritos a **Friditas, AdventureSam, Belen Inhuman, Nadia M Andrew, carol jeniffer Grandchester**

Gracias por seguir a **AdventureSam, Alexa Monnie, CandyFan72, skarllet northman, sweetpea81572, Belen Inhuman.**


End file.
